The present invention relates to a cover device.
In the prior art it is known to introduce flat cables in connectors. Before introduction the insulation is stripped from the extremity of the cable such that the conductors are exposed. Such connectors can comprise wire trap connectors such as described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/536,342 filed June 11, 1990 and assigned to same assignee as the present application. A feature of this wire trap is that it is also possible to disengage a cable from the trap. Although it is possible in most cases to effect introducing and releasing of the cable from the connector in a condition wherein the related device is switched off, there are situations wherein during (partially) functioning of the related device the cable has to be introduced or removed. Furthermore under severe conditions working loose of the cables has been observed (such as by vibrations). In all these conditions the danger of short circuiting because of the bare conductors or otherwise undesired contacting arises.